


Left foot and my right

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From various NSFW prompts given to me, and someone else. <br/>Just a lot of pwp in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Andy riding Joe's cock and Joe's like gripping his hips and Andy's screaming so loud and it feels so good and Joe like pounds into his ass so hard Andy yells "fuck daddy" and Joe gets more turned on and wrecks Andy's ass

“Come on. Let me-” Andy groans, as he frantically rocks his hips, enjoys the way Joe’s cock stretches his hole, how Joe’s body is hot and solid under his. The tight fingers on his waist holding him hard in place keeping him from going anywhere, not that he’d want to. Andy is a smooth, fire-hot pressure around Joe, so perfect and eager that Joe can’t do anything but watch him, enthralled. Watching him roll his hips, the colorful tattoos against Joe’s skin, merging with some of the tattoos he has on his own skin. How he’s just looking at Joe, flushed and moaning, grey eyes are huge and shining blown wide with lust and Joe fucking loves it. Andy’s own rhythm falters with a whine, tilting his head back when Joe pushes his hips upwards, sinks himself even more inside Andy’s body. He rolls his hips down meeting his and Joe’s fingers tighten even more, holding him hard in place, and looking at the tattoo on the others neck tilted up for full view now and he loves it. Loves watching it move with every breath and moan that Joe drags out of him.

He’s got the grip now to fuck up into Andy getting the other one to cry out fingers grabbing into Joe’s hold on his hips and holding on. “Fuck” Andy hisses. “Fuck…..Daddy fuck me please” He’s whine, and Joe’s let’s out a low hungry moan of his own at that. Pulling Andy down hard into his thrusts getting Andy to cry out again, whines and moans as Joe’s meeting every thrust harder, feeling the heat coil around in him.

“Touch yourself baby” He get’s out, half a command, half because he knows Andy want’s to. Needs to. Andy nods instantly, breathless and taking one hand off Joe’s to grab himself. His cries go up a notch and it’s not much longer of Joe fucking up into him, and his own hand on himself before he’s stilling, arching his back with a loud cry and shuddering. Impossibly tight around Joe, who keeps the rhythm up, fucking him through it chasing his own orgasm. Andy’s shifting now, moving and meeting his thrusts again, there’s not as much strength behind them anymore but Joe hum’s.

“Come on.” He whispers, voice hoarse, “Come on Daddy, want you inside me. Want to feel it…have you inside me.” Joe groans at that, eyes clenching shut and letting it wash over him, pulling Andy’s hips hard and flush against his. They’re both breathing hard chests rising and falling in what Joe can almost pretend in synch, His fingers are numb and he slowly let’s go letting Andy pull away, expecting the other to slump over next to him, instead though Andy drops down tongue licking at Joe’s stomach. He’s confused for a second because there’s no way he can go again, and he knows Andy can’t either, until he gets it. Eyes snapping open watching the other clean himself off Joe, and Joe shoves his hand through his hair breath hitching at the tongue’s movements. Andy looks up, meeting his eyes and grinning, moving up to kiss him and Joe can taste it on him, taste Andy and he groans fingers pulling at the hair to deepen the kiss. Andy’s going to fucking kill him one of these days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trohley + Pete, requested.

Pete hums looking at his phone and scrolling through the notifications, reading comments here and replying when he thinks of something worthy of saying if needed which is rarely sometimes its just the same joke or people asking questions he’s in no mood to reply to. He punches the bus code in walking up into it, liking a photo someone posted of a bunch of dogs and heading for the back room ready to lay down and spend the next few hours relaxing on his phone. Wiggling out of his boots the best he could without looking away from his phone he toed them off leaving them in the hall, Patrick will probably get after him but it’s worth it. The door to the back room is open, which is strange he was pretty sure he locked it before leaving and he looks up and stops.

He first realizes this is not his bus, and second he’s walked in on Joe and Andy, again. It’s honestly an accident as it always is, and Pete wonders if it’s only him that keeps stumbling in on this, or maybe Patrick does it all the time to and just never says anything. He needs to ask because this is just getting ridiculous. It’s almost like they want him to walk in on them sometimes, but seriously the codes were different and his code for his bus worked. He can’t imagine they changed it for this reason, of course he knew the code but then he had to actively think about walking in on them. The two were wrapped around one another, at least clothed this time so that was a thing, Andy shifted away from Joe, somehow knowing Pete was there without any real clues, then again he wasn’t being very quiet coming in, tilting his head back and looking at Pete and he sighed shaking his head looking back at Joe.

“Hey first of all rude.” Pete pointed out, though he’d probably sigh to if someone interrupted his one moment of getting laid, or a moment of getting laid. “Also did you guys fucking change your bus code to be the same as mine or something? Like. I definitely punched my code in.” He pointed behind himself and turned back to them and stared. They stared right back, and then at one another and he frowned. They were doing the thing, that couples do, couples who are good together where they talk with their eyes about some unspoken thing and he wasn’t sure if he liked it when directed at him.

“Did you though?” Andy teased shifting off of Joe, and Pete frowned because honestly he had to think about it for a second.

“I definitely did I was replying to a comment.” He pointed out looking between Andy, and Joe who was getting off the bed and moving behind Pete to the door. He was going to turn to joke about ruining the mood when Andy was moving forward, pulling at his belt loops with his fingers and tugging Pete closed to the bed in there back room.

“I have a question Pete.” Andy said, slowly looking up at him in a way that made his throat tighten slightly, grey eyes looking up innocently through his lashes, he’s unsure how the fuck Joe gets anything done if Andy has this ability to look like this whenever he wants. He’s distracted and it takes him a minute to think of a reply, and the door shuts behind him offering more of a distraction, before there’s a fist tangling in his shirt tugging him down and Andy’s lips are on his.

He almost pulls away, almost, but the hand on his shirt relaxes, sliding carefully over his shoulders and digging in a little. Grounding him and he’s kissing back, it’s not the first time he’s kissed Andy though, the two had kissed a few times in their teen years for various reasons and sometimes just because. This was different though, this had a promise of more, a promise of it going beyond just making out on their bed or in the back of a van, and Andy also wasn’t in a relationship. He remembers Joe now, shutting the door and he wondered if he left before the other is pressing against him and sliding his hands to rest on Andy’s who breaks away grinning up at Pete. Joe’s chin resting on the older’s shoulder and grinning right back.

“Honestly, we did change the code.” Joe jokes and Pete fucking knew it and he want’s to kind of point that fact out but Joe’s hand is moving out grabbing Andy’s face, rubbing his thumb over his cheek softly. “You can say no.” He whispers into Pete’s ear, voice dropping lower making the blonde shiver slightly. “But we’ve been trying to get you to join us for the last few months and it’s been hell. We figured just cornering you like this would get it across that the threesome we’ve been joking about, wasn’t actually a joke.” They fucking did want him to walk in on them these last few weeks. He makes a noise about to protest but Joe’s thumb moves, brushing over Andy’s lips lightly and the drummer’s eyes flutter closed and yeah. Yeah Pete can definitely get behind this, it wouldn’t be his first threesome honestly, and it’s Joe and Andy. “I need a yes or no.” He asks a second later and Andy’s eyes open looking at the two of them and he wonders what this looks like from far away. Just standing there over Andy with Joe wrapped around him.

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll join you.” He breathes and Andy breathes out in what seems like relief, and he can feel Joe relax behind him thumb slipping into the others mouth where Andy bites down on it grinning playfully. He pulls his hand away and Andy tugs Pete back down against him on the bed to kiss him. Joe shifting around falling to the side of them sliding his fingers into Andy’s hair. Pete shifts his weight and Andy makes a soft noise in the back of this throat. Fingers winding up around Pete’s neck and keeping him flush with his body. It’s warm, and familiar in ways he only vaguely remembers. There were a lot less tattoos, and he could get his hands in Andy’s hair better. Joe’s nudging him up after what feels like forever and he smiles down at Andy can’t help it, he looks good wet lips red and face flushed and Pete feels a thrill over the fact he did that.

Joe leans down kissing him softly the two smiling at one another and Andy nods, before turning and pulling Pete into a kiss. It’s different than Andy, stubble scratching stubble but it’s not a bad, not at all. He’s more demanding and Pete can get behind that pulling one of his hands away from supporting himself to tangle in the others curls. Andy’s hands are sliding up his shirt bunching it up and running over his chest rough skin brushing over his nipples making him gasp into the kiss and Joe grins against his mouth breaking away and letting Andy pull the shirt off over his head. Dropping it off into the abyss that he’ll have to find later.

Joe uses this chance to pull his own shirt off and pulls Pete back into the kiss. He’s shoving the other off Andy and onto his back and Pete’s completely fine following the others lead. Letting Joe shove him about, pull him deeper into the kiss before the tallers grinding down onto him in there jeans. Pete arches up into it gasping into the kiss, but he’s the one to grind right back making Joe groan in return. . “We could grind off like a bunch of teengers in vans.” Joe mumbles, voice rough and raspy and Pete’s unsure who out of the two he’s more jealous of about now. “Or we could actually get into it.” He teases rolling off Pete. Andy’s sitting next to Pete, his shirt gone like them and watching, looking up when Joe moves above him.

Pulling him up onto his knees and close against him Joe rubs over his sides, thumbs pressing against the ship and Andy makes a contented noise kissing his chin. He runs his hands down hooking into the basketball shorts and pulling down to get them off and Andy shifts his knees and kicking them off, the neon yellow of the compression shorts oddly clashing with his tattoos and pale skin, and Pete stays laying watching Joe and Andy, the taller looks over brown meeting blue but his hands don’t stop. Running over the elastic of the shorts before before slipping his hand in. Andy arches into him gasping and it’s a weird sense of voyeurism, but not at the same time, he’s allowed to take part in it now he wonders if that’s what Joe’s waiting for why he’s looking at him.

Pushing himself to sit up, he’s listening to Andy’s whimpers and gasps, which are whole lot different up close than through hotel walls and walking past the bus. Joe’s eyes follow him, and he uses the moment to tug his pants off, leaving himself in his underwear. Before he’s back up, and Joe’s smiling, biting down on Andy’s neck the smaller hands reach up gripping Joe’s arms and arching into the touch trying to arch away at once and making a noise that Pete could stand to hear a lot more. He presses up against the other’s back and runs over the others arms, up and down before moving and tugging the waistband down all the way down. Andy moves his knees again and Pete tosses them to join the rest of the clothes on the bus floor. Pete runs his hands back up over the skin on his thighs, up this his back following it and exploring tattoos he’s always seen quickly, in passing. Spirals and tentacles that he’s never got to really look up close and personal with like this. Andy shudders under his touch and Joe’s humming shushing him. Andy whimpers but the noises are more muffled after that.

“Pete.” He mumbles finally. “The lubes behind you in the drawer.” Pete breaks away moving over to pull the drawer open, and alright there’s a lot more than lube in there but he grabs what was asked going to hand it to Joe, the taller takes it the snap oddly loud in the room. He grins a bit, and Andy’s noises go up a notch before there muffled again and Pete’s moving back behind him running his hands over and meeting Joe for a kiss over the other’s shoulder.

His hands move, finding Joe’s hand on Andy’s dick, wrapping around with the other while they kiss and Andy makes a wonderful noise shuddering and spreading his legs a little and Pete’s finding himself really into it. Noises that use to drive him insane in the middle of the night when he was trying to sleep, he can get the appeal now. Joe’s pulling away, leaving Pete to explore the other on his own and it’s strange at first the angle, and watching Joe move but he gets the rythm, exploring the other more. Andy’s head tilts back falling onto Pete’s shoulder with a whimper, and he bites down on his lip quickly and the muffling from before makes more sense, eyes clenching shut as he shudders. Joe’s rolling off the bed to pull his own jeans off before climbing back into the bed running over Andy’s chest and looking at him. “He likes it.” He encouraged looking up at Pete. “Likes being touched like this, likes you touching him…..” He whispered, watching Andy and then looking up at Pete. “Isn’t that right?” His tone changes, soft whispers to almost demanding and Andy nods against Pete’s shoulder hand moving around to grip onto Pete’s wrist tightening but not guiding looking for something to ground him. He moves close kissing Andy on the cheek. “Good boy.” he whispers into the others ear earning a whine through clenched teeth. He nudges Pete’s hand away, pushing him to lay back against the bed and Pete goes with it, because why the fuck not. Andy shifts with him turning around, slipping up Pete’s legs to pull his underwear off for him, dropping them off the bed with the rest of his clothes before settling between his legs. Laying to low to kiss him, running up and down the other’s bare thighs. Pete can guess what’s next. Joe watches for a moment sitting on his heels and runs a hand up Andy’s back slowly.

“He’s good with his mouth.” He breathes kissing Andy’s ear, and Pete nods because alright, that’s way hotter than he thought it would ever sound. His hands run up the spine and into his hair curling roughly in it and Andy whimpers letting Joe guide him to Pete’s dick and Pete can’t look away. Andy’s hand coming up to wrap around his dick and Joe forces him down watching him with a somewhat smug look on his face, tilting his head to meet Pete’s again. He wasn’t wrong that’s for sure, Andy is good with his mouth. Looking down Andy looking up through his eyelashes fluttering closed and swallowing. Pete groans and Andy hums making him clench his hands in the sheets wanting to thrust or grab or something. “You can be rough.” Joe hums running his hand over Andy’s lower back no longer guiding him. “He likes it…dont you?” Andy hums again in agreement it sounds like and Pete’s hands hesitate before grabbing onto his head, he can’t grab his hair quite like Joe but it’s enough. He doesn’t thrust just holding and feeling Andy’s head move up and down, every movement. “That’s it baby” Joe purrs rubbing Andy’s thighs and the other swallows making Pete’s head drop back down fingers tightening.

Joe moves away from the two, sitting back watching his boyfriend and bandmate. His fingers rubbing against the thick muscles of his thighs watching him clench his legs and relax a second later debating his next move. If he wants to just sit here and watch the two of them or if he want’s to do more. He’s unsure how much Pete is into, how far he’d go with him right now. So he takes a chance. Pete’s focused on Andy, and Andy’s focused on Pete so he moves his hand down, the noise is loud and Andy chokes Pete’s head snapping up to look at Joe startled. He rubs his hand over the skin he’s sure would be red if it wasn’t for the tattoos. Andy doesn’t stop but Pete’s watching him now, and he smacks the other again getting another noise out of Andy. Pete’s fingers tighten and loosen again, and Joe can’t help but grin. He gets in two more smacks before Andy gasps pulling off Pete making the other groan . “Joe.” His voice is pleading, rough from Pete and just the need in his voice. Joe gets it, rubbing his hand soothingly over the other.

Andy drops back down after a few deep breaths and Pete seems thankful, Joe’s nudging his legs getting him to shift up onto his knees giving him better access so he can grab the lube pouring it on the other and his fingers. He’s giving in way to easily tonight, he knows he is but he also knows he can still drag it out. Pete’s gasping now thighs bumping into Joe’s leg and Joe moves watching him rubbing his finger over Andy and getting him to push back into his fingers. Watching the two of them, pushing the first finger in as Pete’s gripping Andy’s hair hard arching with a curse and Andy just stays, stays and Joe grins leaning down to whisper to him. “Good so good baby, look at him you did so good.” Andy bumps his head into Joe’s and Joe pulls away curling his finger. Pete pulls Andy away when it comes clear the others not going to do it himself, panting and looking at him, he’s panting and eyes closed while Joe fingers him. He’s slowly picking up on the way things work tonight, watching Andy’s movements and whimpers. He tugs at Andy’s hair making him whimper forehead pushing into Pete’s thigh. He runs his nails down, pushing harder to drag them down the other’s shoulders and Andy cries out shaking, trying to pull away and in the end pushes back into Joe making him whine loudly. Pete could listen to it for hours and Joe’s grinning at him, he guesses he caught on the way the other wanted him to.

Joe curls his fingers pressing in, and Andy whimpers, fingers curling and Pete’s moving his nails again, down slowly over the tattooed skin making the other shudder and clench and Joe pulls his fingers out sitting away and Andy moans at the loss, Pete looks up, and does the same and Joe’s pleased with the frustrated sound Andy makes as the touch stops. Specially when no one does anything in response to it. Fingers moving to rub over his thighs waiting for the calm down from the edge, it wasn’t as close as he’d normally push it but with Pete he didn’t want it to go too far. “Please.” he begs and Joe hums smacking him lightly.

“Not yet.” He demands and Andy nods, and Pete catches on fast after that comment, joining his game quickly, bringing Andy right there with his fingers before stopping. Rubbing over that spot in him, so he’s a mess of noises and whimpering and right before Joe thinks he’s hit the edge, he stops completely, stops touching stops everything and Andy shudders at the loss. But he keeps his hands flat on the bed, doesn’t reach up, doesn’t break the unspoken rule. His forehead presses hard into Pete’s leg and he makes the most broken noises begging either one of them really in a stumbling mess of words. Asking to be touched and neither one of them caves until Joe’s sure he’s together again. It’s not long before Andy’s sobbing into the other’s thigh Pete’s running his fingers through his hair, Joe moving slowly pressing in again and Andy just lays there taking it. He twists his fingers and hums, pulling out a lot sooner. He nudges the other over onto his back and Andy willingly flops over, his arm going over his eyes letting out a sigh. 

“Pete.” He hums, and the others shifting over away from where he’d been sitting back, and without asking Pete’s grabbing onto Andy’s dick, Joe holding his hips down keeping him from thrusting up into the others hand and the noise is torn between relief and pleading for more. Joe let’s Pete set the pace, slowly moving his hand, drawing the noises from Andy and Joe leans forward kissing the other roughly, pressing his weight into Andy keeping him on the bed so when Pete pulls his hand away he can’t do anything about it. Crying out pressing his arm harder into his face and pressing up against Joe’s weight not able to get the relief he’s seeking. “Please.” He sobs, Pete looks at Joe and Joe shakes his head. Knows it’s not quite there, knows Andy can take a little more. He’s crying now, and Joe shushes him softly kissing his wet cheeks nodding at Pete who moves his hand back and listening to the soft shuddering breath he lets out. He slips his fingers up the others leg’s dragging his nails down tattooed thighs and Andy’s twisting his free hand into the sheets trying to arch up but Pete’s taken over pressing his weight into Andy keeping him from going anywhere.

“So close baby.” He whispers, dragging his nails more slowly. “Almost.” Andy’s shifting under their weight, turning his head to Joe who kisses at this face watching Pete before the other’s pulling away. Both of them moving away and Andy doesn’t move, doesn’t touch himself just shakes legs pressing together tightly from where they were and sobbing. He nods now, finally slipping his underwear off and moving up the bed, Pete moving to the side. Andy makes a pleased sound when Joe lifts his legs up to where he needs and want’s them, holding onto his knee and pressing in slowly. Andy’s hand drops away from his face eyelashes wet and sticking to his face, opening to look up at Joe and breath, reaching out to pull him close as he bottoms out. He sits, only for a second before thrusting up into the other. Giving him what he want’s.

Pete’s content to watch, somewhere along the way his dick deciding it was still really into this again and working back up, Andy beats him to it grabbing onto Pete and managing somehow to get a perfect rhythm despite how much of a mess he is with Joe fucking up into him. Pulling in time with Joe’s thrusts, none of them last long at all through it. Andy goes first and Pete’s glad he has the sense to let go screaming and curling upward into Joe who clutches the other tight holding him close as he can while still thrusting in. Pete takes care of himself, watching Joe fuck the other still through it all and Andy whimpering at each thrust before Joe stills himself. Breathing hard into Andy’s neck before he’s slowly letting the other’s legs down. Brushing over his hair and kissing his cheeks, neck and everywhere he can reach from his position.

“I’ve got you.” He soothes. “You did so good baby, so fucking good.” His voice his soft, something Pete’s sure he’s not suppose to hear but he moves over anyway. Running his fingers through the others hair messing it up even more. Andy breathes hard eyes closed and Pete wonders if he’s even here right now before the grey eyes are blinking open, giving Joe a lopsided grin and kissing the other back. “Not to much?” He asks rubbing his thumbs over the others cheeks cleaning up the remains of tears and sweat.

“No.” Andy mumbles. “No…perfect.” Pete’s got sense of his legs enough to grab a rag and stumble into the small bathroom wetting it and wringing it out. Joe’s watching him, thanking him softly and taking the rag from him when he passes it off. Joe cleans up and Pete runs his fingers through Andy’s hair making it do strange angles that normally wouldn’t be a thing. Kissing his cheeks, and lips. It’s not long before Joe’s sliding up the bed wrapping around Andy who twists hooking his fingers on Pete’s wrists, Andy’s burying his face in Joe’s neck with Pete spooning him and yeah. Yeah Pete can definitely get behind this again if he was ever asked closing his eyes and relaxing with the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage request

The tour’s been, well it’s been really good this time around. Andy got to go and hang out with some crossfit guys he really admired and Joe hasn’t seen him smiling so wide and talking so much in a long time. Coming back from working out and hanging with them all day and telling Joe everything and anything. Joe got to go and hang out with some old bandmates, and he’s gotten to talk a lot of tech with some of the venue people, and even some of the fans which surprised him in a good way. No tech issues, no sound issues, it’s been smooth sailing since their first show. Hotel day is still the best day, and a day all of them look forward to everytime it comes around. Mainly because going from sleeping in the same bed all the time, to attempting to share a bunk and sometimes failing and sleeping alone is never fun. He’s glad the tours going so well because if there’d been issues, sleeping alone on top of said issues would of just been nothing but stress.

Andy snatched his bag off the bus grinning and backing away before Joe could grab it away from him, the two of them laughing and following behind Pete and Patrick into the hotel and elevator their tour manager already checked in for them and passed off the cards and room numbers. Pete and Patrick were the floor below them waving goodnight and Pete tossed a smirk that Joe rolled his eyes at waving at them before turning to his boyfriend. Andy was grinning trying to keep Joe from getting his bag back and shifting away just out of his grasp even in the tiny fucking elevator snatching the keycard on top of it from Joe’s pants pocket when Joe got close enough. He was out and moving down the hall before Joe could even register the damn elevator opened . Andy tossed the bags on the bed and Joe caught up to him bumping the door shut and catching him around the waist and pulling him close.

“Asshole.” he whispered teasing, and Andy let out a laugh before he twisted in his arms to kiss Joe lightly, framing his face with his hands and pulling him down. Pressing light kisses on his lips over and over and smiling the whole time.

“You going out with the guys tonight?” Andy hummed after a minute thumbs rubbing into Joe’s arms pressing against the tattoos. Joe shook his head kissing Andy’s forehead, the bridge of his nose and his lips again. Hotel nights were nice for partying because they could sleep in a nice soft bed and have blackout curtains and they didn’t have lobby call until three, but he turned down most of the invites.

“No no….” He shook his head and Andy was looking at him, grey eyes watching before smirking a little. “I was thinking we could play.” He whispered finally knowing Andy was already getting at what he was hinting at. He shifted his arm up to rub his thumb against Andy’s chin, pulling him up into a kiss, deeper than before with tongue this time and teeth. Andy breathed against his lips when he broke away, Joe’s fingers pressing hard into his hip.

“I’ll go shower real quick….don’t have to much fun without me.” He teased, pulling away before Joe could kiss him again, knowing that they both had an ability to distract one another and while making out and grinding while standing in the middle of the hotel room was as fun as anything else, he’d rather break away now and get down to what Joe was planning. Joe let him go, tossing him his toiletry bag from his suitcase while he put their bags in the corner of the room careful of Andy’s laptop bag. Pulling things he’d stashed away in his bag and the lube while Andy cleaned up, he could hear the shower and Andy ruffling around in the bathroom. He shrugged his shirt off tossing it to the side leaving his jeans on and flopping into the bed tugging his phone out and scrolling through it.

Andy emerged a few minutes later, ruffling his hair with a towel but otherwise still naked. Flopping down into the bed with Joe he laughed feeling the warm damp skin and water still on his body. Rolling over onto him Andy smiled up at him, his hair sticking up from the towel Joe dropped on the floor. He ran his fingers up the others sides and explored for a minute, feeling the familiar skin before leaning up kissing Andy’s cheek.

“To the side or above?” Andy looked at him and then arched his head back a little looking at the headboard.

“Side….I got out of the other one last time.” He laughed and Joe shrugged, he always ended up doing looser knots out of worry of Andy’s strength and all. He was always afraid the other was going to get hurt. Andy scooted up the bed spreading out and grinning at Joe as he did, spreading his arms a little and Joe grabbed their bag, tossing the scissors onto the nightstand of the hotel and moved to wrap the ropes around the others wrist.

“You going to pick a better safe word?” He mocked lightly, fingers brushing over the xvx on Andy’s wrists and moving the rope over it carefully. Using his fingers to test the space between the ropes and giving enough slack for Andy to pull and not hurt himself, but not slip out instantly.

“I defend Enterprise is a great safe word.” He retorted and Joe laughed. They’d used Star Wars words at first, because they were fucking nerds and it was the easiest to think of. But then they started having Star Wars debates while having sex and it just kind of became a little too much because once Andy said it in defense of the character and Joe froze out of instinct thinking he’d done something wrong. Enterprise came in because while Andy liked Star Trek it was not bedroom talk to him and Joe so far hasn’t had issues with it, but he still likes to poke fun at it. Joe tugged at the ropes before sliding away and Andy pulled on them feeling the familiar tug and resistance that he enjoyed. He dropped his head back feeling Joe kiss his chin and up his face, fingers sliding over his face and he closed his eyes tensing up under the fingers. Joe kissed him, fingers behind Andy’s head tying the blindfold and being careful not to get his hair all caught up in it. Andy always seemed to freeze at the sensory loss every time they did this, given a moment to adjust he was always fine but Joe always watched, waiting for the signal or any words to give him clues.

He pulls back and sits on his heels admiring for a moment Andy stretched out on the bed. His arms on either side of him, the bright colors seeming every brighter against the pale color of the sheets. His mouth open slightly breathing out and probably trying to figure out what Joe was going to do next, tilted back and the blindfold sitting secure on his face. He had to marvel for a minute because fuck, every time they did this. Every time, just seeing Andy spread out trusting and wanting all at once was almost too much. He carefully leaned down feeling over the skin, brushing his fingers through the spirals, and twists and turns of the tattoos pressing a kiss to the bare navel. Andy always laughed saying it was way too sensitive to get tattooed any closer.

Andy lets out a soft sigh, and Joe watches his arms pull slightly, realizing they’re not going anywhere and twisting into fists. He grins licking over the skin, following patterns and pulling away to trace with his fingers. Over the sides, and the ship, over his name there and feeling Andy arch a little at that contact. Down over his thighs and around. He just touched, touched every tattoo that was visible and every tattoo that was in his view right now, dragging his nails over certain points and pressing hard now and again. He dragged around swirls and twists, over the tattoos he’d spent years upon years familiarizing himself with dragging over all the sensitive parts on Andy’s skin and hearing him gasp now and again.

He dragged it out, never touching anywhere on Andy besides the tattoos, over and over again pressing and pulling until finally Andy gasped arching upwards. “Please.” He choked out, toes curling slightly and Joe couldn’t help but laugh. “Please….” His voice was fainter now, still the high pitched noise he’d managed a minute ago but like he was afraid Joe wasn’t going to touch him anywhere else but his arms and legs tonight. Well that was a thought, could Andy get off with just that touch? He’d have to try when they were back home, and had all the time in the world.

He finally moved, reaching to wrap his fingers around Andy and he felt the other snap, arms pulling and making a slight noise as he jerked. He looked up far more interested in his face right now gasping head tilted back and the black twisting scales of the snake arched outwards. Fuck Joe loved that damn snake. He was pushing up into Joe’s strokes sweet little whines finally coming from his mouth, that were definitely increasing in volume as Joe thumbed over the head of his dick. Really he was just debating if he wanted to get Andy off right now or not, dragging a nail over the slit and getting Andy to arch muscles straining against the ropes and a sharp whine. Andy was sensitive after he came, like please don’t fucking touch me I may cry because it hurts sensitive, so Joe would really have to sit back and wait while he recovered but there were also benefits to getting him off now. Being able to drag it out so much more was really the one he was thinking of.

He stopped, ignoring Andy’s protest and heavy breathing. Rolling off the bed and while the fun of the game was really not letting Andy see anything he got kind of nervous when Joe got up and left. “Just taking my pants off.” He comforted seeing the slight tension spread across his arms ease head tilted towards Joe. He shrugged his jeans off tossing them to the rest of the clothes with his underwear and slipped back into the bed, grabbing the lube off the nightstand and leaning up to kiss Andy. Rubbing his thigh against the other and getting him to gasp and moan into the kiss, pressing hard and feeling him arch and press up against Joe’s weight. The feel of his muscles against Joe flexing and pulling. Joe leaned down, biting hard at the nerve in his neck and Andy’s head snapped to the side crying out and grinding hard against Joe’s leg. He licked over the mark in apology dragging his teeth down to Andy’s collar bone and biting lightly.

“Joe…” His heels were digging into the sheets and blankets twisting together pressing hard up into him in a painful friction. Joe just slipped down biting at the others nipples and Andy tried to twist away gasping and unable to the ropes snapping strong he smirked rubbing them roughly with calloused fingers. Andy whined louder fingers curling and uncurling trying to find purchase on something anything and unable to.

Joe moved away dropping the lube down by him and nudging Andy’s legs and knees up to give him access to the others ass, it took a second or two, hooking Andy’s leg over his shoulder and opening the lube up. Andy shivered lightly at the cool touch and Joe’s blue eyes watched his face listening to the whines and whimpering as he pressed his fingers in. He watched his wrists curl against the ropes his head rolling and Joe curled his finger lightly, stretching and moving it around mainly just wanting to get the second one in before he really got down to it. Waiting for Andy to be relaxed before pressing the other one in, and he tensed once more his hips rolling slightly against Joe but he couldn’t move downward much with his arms in one spot. Joe made small motions with his fingers spreading them and making small walking motions and resting his face against the leg by it. Listening to Andy’s noises that he loved so dearly.

“Look at you baby.” He whispered, kissing the tattooed ankle. “You look so good like this…so open and fuck..” He curled upwards and Andy’s whole back arched pushing his leg hard into Joe’s shoulder and he took it, finding what he’d been looking for. Andy wailed and they were probably going to get the noise complaints as they always did when it was someone besides Pete and Patrick next door, and frankly he gave no fucks. Pressing against it again and twisting his fingers to get Andy to make those noises again, begging and loud cries that screamed just what was going on in this room. Joe kept it up, until he felt Andy tensing and familiar signs he’d grown used to and he pulled his fingers away nearly laughing when Andy cried this time in protest rather than pleasure.

“Joe…Joe no…please.” He whispered his voice hoarse and rough. “Please…don’t stop….please.” He rubbed not pressing in just yet and Andy whimpered, begging and fuck did Joe love it. Love that he could actually get Andy down to this level. He let this breathless noise out and Joe pressed in making his breathing hitch and stutter, using three fingers and spreading them wide, making sure he was stretched. Teasing him to the point of orgasm again before pulling back. Diving in once more until he had Andy sobbing out right for Joe to please just fuck him. Please.   
He whined like before when Joe pulled his fingers out and Joe shushed him, leaning down to kiss him and glad Andy was flexible as fuck so his leg could actually bend like this while they kissed. His fingers were covered in lube but he rubbed them over the other soothing waiting for him to come down a little before he continued.

Grabbing the lube he pulled away from Andy sitting back up with his leg and pressing in slowly until they met. Waiting for Andy to give him the go when he was ready and comfortable. Andy pushed, his hips pressing against Joe’s and grinding down and Joe curled his hand around Andy’s leg. Meeting Andy with his own thrusting and watching Andy pushing back the best he could without his hands. Joe watched him, the blindfold and his mouth open gasping and crying out. The snake moving with each harsh breath. He twisted his arm up rubbing his thumb over the scales and unfinished and light designs while he thrusted into the other finding just the right spot and pressing on it. Cutting the blood flow and being careful to press lightly and Andy made a noise harsh and beautiful his neck twisting up into Joe’s hand. He let the pressure go a few seconds later Andy gasping and crying against each thrust.

He waited, giving it time and thrusting into the other knowing neither of them had long left in them and pressed on the spot again. Andy curled legs tightening on Joe and cuming, any noise he’d tried to make cut off by Joe’s hand. White lines obvious on his tattoos and Joe slid his hand away from his neck smearing what was there and thrusting, biting into the others leg and his hips stilling staying there for a moment while he breathed harshly against the others leg. Andy made a noise, a soft whimper and Joe pulled away, putting his leg down and backing off. His legs shifted and he groaned and Joe moved into the bathroom to get a washcloth from the bathroom. He set it on the nightstand grabbing the lube from the bed. Twisting the ropes free from Andy’s arms and kissing over the skin, every imprint and indent that’ll be gone in the morning. Moving over to untie the other arm and Andy just laid there breathing roughly while Joe moved until both his arms were free and he reached up pulling the blindfold free. Joe dropped it to the floor with the ropes leaning up to kiss Andy. The heat and urgency gone, sweet and slow and he grabbed the washcloth rubbing it over Andy’s stomach while they kissed. Turning him lightly and cleaning him he dropped it on the floor and curled around the other. Kissing over the mark on his shoulder and neck up to his face and Andy kissed right back.

“I love you.” Joe mumbled, face sliding into Andy’s shoulder and fingers brushing over his name on the drummers side and Andy rumbled under his ear fingers carding through Joe’s hair.

“I love you to…”


	4. Chapter 4

A hand slides down Andy’s side. “I warned you,” Joe voice is a thunder in Andy’ ear, a loud, bright rumble shaking him from the inside. “I fucking- I fucking told you.” His hands are sliding over Andy’ abdomen now, fingers splayed wide and fingertips digging into skin as Joe touches him, uses his full body weight to press Andy against the wall, keep him pinned right where he wants. He pulled him into the room, shoving him up against the wall instantly before Andy had time to react. He could get away, both of them knew that, Andy’s stronger than Joe even on a bad day, but he didn’t want to.

“Joe,” Andy grunts, trying to say anything at all is hard right now, flattening his palms against the rough surface of the wall. “You were letting it happen” Joe spits, voice dark and sharp like glasses as he lets Andy’s shorts and underwear drop on the floor and he gets it now, lets the cloth pool around his ankles as he presses his hard cock against the cleft of Andy’s ass. He feels his face flush fingers curling. “Letting them touch you like that….like you wanted it” it’s a snarl, coming from the deepest place inside Joe’s chest and it makes Andy shiver, heat pooling in his stomach.

“No….” He whispered, only because he didn’t want that, what that was. He wanted this, wanted Joe’s warmth pressed against him, fingers bruising on his skin and holding tight onto his hips. He almost can’t breathe and he feels so exposed, pressed against the wall of the dressing room, anyone could walk in at any time and catch them like this. Catch Joe holding him here like this the two pressed against one another, half-naked and his dick is almost killing him the more he thinks about it, thinks about where this is going. And Andy knows that Joe is avoiding to touch it on purpose, fingers roaming everywhere as the head of his cock drenches Andy’s skin with pre-come, and he can’t take it.

“Joe. Joe.” It’s a whine now, high and desperate, and Andy’ legs are almost trembling. There’s a noise, and finally there’s a touch, fingers pressing into him slick and cool and contrasting heavily with how hot he feels. Joe takes his time fingering Andy opening, getting the other to whimper legs shaking, trembling now and he twists his forearm up to bite down on it because, there still in a public place. Someone walking by is going to hear them and wonder what’s going on and walk in on this. He shudders he needs more, it’s not enough but Joe doesn’t give it to him. Keeping him on this edge of pleasure, keeping him from touching himself. Andy pulls away breathing harshly for a second. “Please.” He begs. “Please…please…I didn’t. I..want this. Want you.” Joe growls, and the fingers are gone, replaced with Joe pressing into him, and he’s only got a second before the other’s fucking him hard and fast. They don’t have the time to draw this out, don’t have the hours to make this last and have Andy really begging.

“Yes,” Andy says, starts murmuring a disjointed string of please and Joe and touch me trying to keep himself quite as possible and failing. Joe’s hand comes up around covering his mouth and Andy pants hard against it whimpers muffled now. He’s pushing himself up on his heels when Joe’s hand finally closes around him, starts pumping with the same broken, rough and steady rhythm he is fucking Andy, and it’s such a relief Andy lets out muffled sobs pressing his forehead into the hard wall.  
“Mine,” Joe growls into his ear when he comes.

And Andy nods, too breathless to speak as he shivers and feels his balls throbbing, come spurting from his dick and shooting on the wall, dirtying Joe’s hand as he comes, concentrating on the wet, warm feeling of the liquid trickling down his legs, how it’ll drench his clothes, will cling to his skin like the best of the marks. Waiting for the hand to slip away.

“Yours” He breathes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joe and petE DPING ANDY - anon

Andy was face down on the bed, forehead pillowed on his arms, Joe balls-deep inside him. Slick skin on slick skin and his own breathlessness harsh whimper. Joe’s hand is planted on his hip, using it for leverage as he sank himself deeper. Andy can hear Pete moving, doing something, but he was focused entirely on the tight intrusive rub of Joe’s cock, stretching him open, the wet and naked slide of it blowing Andy’s mind.

Joe llicked the top of his spine, his hips snapping forwards.It forced the last fraction of his cock in, and Andy grunted, trembling with the feel of it, of being face down and licked and held and fucked. God, yes, fucked, he thought, fucked by Joe and he moaned and then, hearing himself, rocked his cock against the crumpled bedsheets. The movement made Joe’s cock jerk inside him, thick and blunt, and he moaned again. It wasn’t a pace to last, Andy couldn’t last at this rate and Joe knew it. He pulled all the way out, and Andy couldn’t help but the soft whimper he let out, before he was shoving all the way back in fast and hard. “Fuck,” Andy gasped, jolted against the bed with it, and then Joe was thrusting, pumping into him, grip clamping tight around Andy’s fingers. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh…”

“This is what you wanted,” Joe was murmuring, scraping his teeth across the junction of Andy’s shoulder and neck. “It is, isn’t it,” he added, his voice cool with certainty, and Andy just tipped his hips back as much as he could and groaned in assent, spreading his thighs further, letting Joe hammer it home.

Another brutal thrust, rocking him against the bed drawing the cries from him easily. “You want more,” Joe told him, squeezing Andy’s hand for emphasis as he pushed his mouth against Andy’s ear. “This,” he muttered, his voice rough and deep demanding and almost angry, “isn’t enough for you.”

“No, I– this is–” More might kill him, this was enough, this was more than enough everything felt hot and sensitive. He was so close already just from the brutal pace and Joe’s hands on his body.

“You filthy liar,” Joe said, and now that tension broadened into something almost amused. “What do you think?”

“I–” Andy started, thinking it was meant for him. He was cut off abruptly by Pete, and fuck he’d forgotten Pete was there, that Pete was joining them tonight.

“I think you should do him on his hands and knees.” The other said, his voice amused, and deep. Andy turned his head on the bed to look at Pete, kneeling on the bed with them, unclothed and hand on his own cock.

“Good idea,” Joe agreed. "Up,“ Joe was saying. "You heard him. On your hands and knees.” Andy closed his eyes, he wasn’t sure his arms would hold him. Everything feeling heavy and hot inside him, he felt like his body was made of lead and trying to move it would take something intense. He pushed, spreading his fingers wide and he by some miracle managed to get up onto his hands. Joe’s hands were resting on his back, keeping him and making sure he wasn’t about to pitch forward. Joe’s smoothing his hands over Andy’s damp sides, and Andy couldn’t help it, he arched into the touch like a cat. Joe gave a breathless laugh and thrust into him, hands tightening briefly on his hips, making Andy gasp.

The bed dipped as Pete moved more into it. "Go on,“ Joe said, keeping up a rolling rhythm with his hips, gentler now and shallow, just enough to keep Andy panting. "Andy, look up at him.”  
Andy gritted his teeth and opened his eyes, gaze irresistibly drawn to Pete’s cock. He swallowed reflexively, then flinched as Pete raised a hand to Andy’s face and directed him to look up. Joe chose that moment to thrust deeper again, surprising another soft gasp from Andy’s throat, and Pete’s eyes darkened knowingly.

“Hi,” Pete said, still touching his face, a warm firm press of fingertips and Andy couldn’t help but the soft smile that got out of him. It was so stupidly Pete.

“Suck him,” Joe said, pushing right in and stopping, and Andy shuddered out a breath, lights flashing around the edge of his vision. Pete smelled like sex, raw and hot, and Andy leaned forward automatically, his focus zeroing in on the rounded head. He took it eagerly in his mouth, tasting the smell and almost groaning with it, and this, okay, he could cope with this just fine. His mouth was so wet, letting Pete easily in, making Andy swallow and suck as Pete’s hands drifted up over his bare shoulders.

“Fuck,” Pete said faintly, as Andy closed his eyes and started to blissfully suck, Joe started thrusting again, and everything was so overwhelming but he needed so much more. Pete’s hands firmed on the back of Andy’s head, and he pushed to the back of Andy’s mouth, his dick sliding smooth and thick over Andy’s tongue.Andy moaned around him, Pete’s cockhead against the back of his mouth, teasing the entrance to his throat. He could barely breathe, barely think, stretched around their dicks, pulsing and straining and just so fucking full.

“Yeah baby…so good. So fucking good.” Pete said, leaning forwards, stomach pressing against Andy’s forehead. The movement nudged him in Andy’s mouth, and Andy swallowed hard, trying to accommodate him, his breath hitching in shallow stolen gasps. His cock felt like iron. He moved swallowing Pete down and pulling away, getting the other to groan out again and then his train of thought juddered and overheated because Joe was deepening the angle of his hips and fuck, starting to move. His eyes falling closed as Joe pulled out and then slid back in, slowly and carefully and then again, not so careful, not so slow. Oh, fuck, fuck. He felt Pete respond, closing his fingers in Andy’s hair and beginning to rock his hips, moving his cock just a couple of inches forwards and back over Andy’s tongue.

“Oh,” Pete moaned, soft and pleased, tightening his grip in Andy’s hair.

“Yes,” Joe said or more agreed, and his voice sounded strained now, his fingertips digging into the flesh of Andy’s hips. He was letting Joe sink into him over and over, his thighs burning as he braced to take him deeper inside, and his mouth was so fucking welcoming for Pete’s cock to slide into, needing no encouragement to tighten and suck and swallow.They were building into a rhythm, Joe thrusting deeply and steadily, Pete slowly pumping in and out of his mouth, Andy catching his breath and wetting his lips whenever he could.

“So good at this baby, so good at taking both of us..” Joe observed, with a slightly rougher thrust, and Andy rocked forwards onto Pete and almost gagged, grunting instead, feeling the end of Pete’s cock bash against the back of his mouth.As Joe redoubled the force of his thrusts Andy felt Pete’s cock swelling, bitter-slick salt seeping over the back of his tongue. He swallowed frantically, Pete’s hands curving around the back of his head, holding him at a particular angle while he fucked Andy’s mouth. Hard. Andy relaxed everything he could, clenched his fists into the sheets and kept his eyes squeezed shut.

Pete’s voice hitched into a richer sound. “Oh Jesus that’s–”

“Yes?” Joe asked breathlessly, slamming into him again. Joe lurched against him, pitching him harder onto Pete’s cock, speeding up.That shut them both up for a bit. As the room filled instead with the catches of breath and the slick smacks of skin on skin. Joe reached down and running a confident hand over Andy’s cock, making him spasm with pleasure. Fuck, Andy thought, bucking helplessly into Joe’s damp grip. Pete growled, tightening his hands and pushing, and then Andy was gagging around Pete’s cock, eyes prickling furiously, holding it together with jagged shards of will, so fucking fucking fucking full. And then all the touch was gone, Joe pulling away and out of him, his hand moving and Pete pulled him off with a soft laugh, the warm hands on his jaw holding him as he whimpered and squrimed on his knees.

“Shh it’s okay.” Pete whispered, pulling him into a kiss that was messy, and uncoordinated beyond belief on Andy’s half. Dragging the smaller around slightly, and Andy went with it, because he had no other choice. Pete was pulling away, pushing Andy up, and he finally understood. Sitting back and shifting his thighs a little to properly sit over Pete, his legs were shaking and he pushed past it. Joe’s hand was wrapped around Pete’s cock, holding it steady for him to bear down onto, a slick obscene stretch that made him shudder and whine. Pete’s eyes clenched shut as Andy sank down onto him, and he heard Joe make a quickly cut-off sound. Pete’s cock wasn’t as large as Joe’s, but it was so fucking hard, and the angle of sitting on it - being able to control how deep it went - fuck it, being able to take it to the hilt - and rocking on it, freely–

“Fuck…Fuck yes.” Andy whispered, realising he was already moving on him, his own cock waving stiffly straight up, leaving slick traces against his stomach. Groaning out right and letting his cries out no longer muffled by Pete. He couldn’t concentrate, too lost in fucking himself on Pete’s cock, riding it, grinding down on it. Andy clutched at his own thighs, knowing the rules, that he wasn’t supposed to touch himself. He whimpered tilting his head back as he grinded against the other. Finally Joe’s hands were back, slowly, running up and down his arms, pressing a kiss against his forehead rubbing over his back and sides. He clenched his muscles to right himself, grinding down on Pete’s cock, feeling Pete push up sharply in response. He imagined what Joe was seeing - Pete’s dick disappearing into his ass, Andy rolling his hips over him hard and fast. Pete started to rise to meet him, and Andy felt every upwards snap of his hips. Andy strained at the ties, hopelessly trying to separate his wrists.

“Please,” he panted, “please…please I need..,” He begged, breathless and never stopping, but he needed to. He was so close. So close.

“Stop,” Joe said softly, Andy made a noise desperate and begging but he stopped, just the head of Pete’s cock inside him, when he felt Joe’s hand between his shoulder blades, a light precise touch on sweaty skin.

“Pete.” Joe said, something in the back of his voice that if Andy had any sense about himself he might be able to put together what. He knew something was going on.

“Yeah…Yeah do it.” Pete agreed. Andy felt Joe’s hand sliding slippery around Pete’s cock, beneath where it was pushed into Andy’s body. Adding lube, Andy thought, his eyes falling closed, he had no idea what Joe was doing, but he stayed still, following the order. He kept his eyes closed as Joe pushed him down forwards on top of Pete’s chest, his legs straightening and splaying open, spread around Pete’s thighs. Pete’s hands guided him down, stroking up the back of his neck, warm and welcoming. He felt so deliciously exposed, just the head of Pete’s cock inside him, slick and hot and Pete was now stroking his arms soothingly. It all clicked together on what was going on. What they were doing. Andy heard himself whine, right at the back of his throat, burying his face against Pete’s ear.

“Hey, hey,” Pete murmured, turning towards him, sliding a hand up the back of his head and kissing him. Andy made an involuntary noise, instinctively leaning into it. He shifted urgently against Pete, who made an encouraging noise, his palm firming around the back of Andy’s head, kissing him deeper; and then as Andy was rocking into that as Joe traced one fingertip over the place they were joined. Lights flashed violently behind Andy’s eyes, deepening the kiss and holding him tight. Joe pushed a finger in alongside Pete’s cock, deliberate and slow, and Andy felt a small sharp shocking stretch of too much. He whined, and Pete pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, breathing shallow and fast.

“Shh,” Pete said, “shh,” rubbing up his sides soothing him through it and Andy shoved his face into his neck. The sharp feeling was fading, but Joe’s finger was still there, and the stretch of it was seriously intense. Pete started nuzzling the side of Andy’s face, kissing his temple. Despite everything, Andy found his thoughts drifting to focus on that, the almost-affectionate warmth of Pete’s mouth against his skin. It was wonderful, slightly hypnotic– and then he was biting down on a gasp as Joe worked another finger slowly into him.

“Shh,” Pete murmured, running his hands up and down Andy’s sides again, soothing him through it.   
“God,” Andy whispered, his voice sounding choked, and wrecked. Joe’s fingers left him for a few seconds, and then returned with more lube. Joe started to tease him, almost, his fingertips ducking thoughtfully down to slide over Andy’s perineum and then up, tracing over and over the entrance to his body where he was already taking Pete’s cock. It was difficult not to respond, not to move against those light touches. Not just difficult for Andy, it seemed: Pete started shifting restlessly beneath him, breathing more rapidly again, damp puffs of heat against Andy’s cheek. Andy imagined for one moment what he must be feeling - the tight heat of Andy’s body, the hard shape of Andy’s dick poking him in the stomach, the slick nudges of Joe’s fingers and found himself rocking his hips.Pete breathed, tilting his hips up, quick and opportunistic. His cock slid in impossibly easily, and Andy groaned at the feel of it, which turned into a sort of strangled yelp as Joe worked his fingertips back in alongside. Pete made a noise, higher pitched and fervent, with a sheer note of need in his voice that made Andy swallow his discomfort and force himself back. He felt Joe’s knuckles squeeze into him, and Pete moaned softly, his hands sliding down Andy’s back to cup his ass, holding him open.

“F-fuck,” Andy gasped, squirming, feeling so exposed, so stretched; he turned his face towards Pete’s mouth, seeking it. Andy’s cock was like steel, trapped against Pete’s stomach, and he tried to concentrate on that and the kissing as Joe’s fingers started to move. It was impossible. Ignoring that intrusion, those testing pushes, was definitely impossible. Joe was half-massaging, half-exploring, and Andy could do nothing but moan against Pete’s lips, again with every snatched breath, every inward push; almost losing it. He could hear the noises he was making getting more unstable, more incredulous. He’d lost track of exactly what Joe was doing, just knew that it was presuming a lot of him; he could feel Pete’s hips straining beneath him, now, as if he were trying not to get in the way. “Oh God,” Andy said, under his breath, a feeling of erotic hysteria welling up deep inside. Pete’s hands stroked up and down his thighs, firmer now, holding him tightly.

“Shh,” Joe said, the first thing he’d said to Andy since telling him to stop. Andy instantly obeyed, keeping silent and still. Joe’s hands Joe’s hands framing him in a warm grip, and he couldn’t not groan.Joe was kneeling forwards, nestling his cock in the cleft of Andy’s ass, covering Andy’s body with his own, planting on hand on the mattress by Andy’s shoulder. It was incredibly hot to be sandwiched between the two of them, trapped between the warm skin.Before Andy had time to adjust, Joe was reaching down with his other hand, rummaging between them. Aiming his cock against Andy’s ass, just where Pete was entering him, that tight, slick point. Aiming, and pressing. Pushing, as Pete’s breath hitched, as Pete’s fingertips dug hard into Andy’s thighs. Pushing, until Andy felt that tight painful stretch of something pushing in, of himself starting to give. The head of his cock pushed inside, Andy burning with the feel of it, that slick pop as it forced in, as his muscles gripped it alongside Pete’s cock; as Joe kept pushing.

“Oh fuck,” Andy babbled, finding his voice all at once, words spilling out of him in a senseless hurry, they’d only done this once before long ago. He’d forgotten the feel. “that– you– oh my fucking God–” He was shifting restlessly, twisting against Pete’s grip on his thighs, struggling with nowhere to go. oe was sliding in steadily, inch by stretched inch, taking forever, and if Andy thought he’d been full before– fuck. He felt Joe’s hips come to settle against his ass, and for a moment there was a pause, Joe making low hard-panting noises, Andy had never felt this tight, never this full; he could barely respond to Pete’s mouth kissing at him in soothing motions, felt like if he breathed too hard he might pass out with the sheer overload. For a moment, Joe didn’t move. And then, he did.

“Oh,” Andy gasped, as the full force of what was happening rolled over him: their cocks crammed together inside him, sliding against each other, shifting half-out and then pushing in deep. The sensation rode that dirty hot line between pleasure and pain, enough and too much, neither of them could move without jamming that sweet spot inside him, over and over, making him sweat and curse and throb. Andy bucked his hips blindly and spread his legs even wider, giving himself up to it with a great bone-deep exhalation, letting them do whatever they wanted.Joe wanted to fuck him with short, even strokes; Pete just wanted to lie there mumbling.

“Oh fuck,” Pete was saying, as Joe braced both hands on the mattress and thrust in hard, and Andy was beyond swearing, beyond verbalising at all, his thoughts a spiralling inferno. “Oh, fuck– nngh– fuck…” He was shifting reflexively, his hands moving now, groping over Andy’s sides, skimming along the line where Joe’s chest met Andy’s back. Andy exhaled hard, grinding his aching cock against Pete’s sweat-slippery stomach, feeling the world begin to white out. Pete’s hands carried on up, curving around Joe instead, as Joe picked up the pace, rolling his hips, making Andy’s head spin. “F-fuck,” Pete bit off, louder now, burying his face against Andy’s neck, licking the point where it met his shoulder. He was beginning to move more deliberately, hips pushing up as Joe pushed in, and Andy couldn’t imagine how that felt. Joe made an answering noise, reverberating through his chest to Andy’s back, dropping his head to scrawl a line of kisses along Andy’s shoulder. It made Andy shiver helplessly between them, rocking back to allow their cocks deeper.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Pete was chanting, hot against Andy’s skin, and Joe matched the pace of his voice, making Andy see stars. “Fuck,” Pete said loudly, and then, faint, oh so fucking faint and incriminating: Joe opened his mouth against Andy’s bare shoulder, sucking him, biting him, messy and hard. Andy moaned fervently, baring his neck to him, and if Pete would just get a hand between them, wrap it around Andy’s dick and let the momentum of Joe’s movements drive him into that warm grip. Andy moaned again, writhing stupidly between them. Joe was grinding his hips and keeping Andy on the edge, right there on the edge, not letting up this time

“Come for us baby” Pete panted finally, clawing his other hand down Andy’s side, and that pushed him right over that raw fresh flash of pain made the world turn silver as he started melting and shuddering between them. Andy cried out breathlessly, shoving back on their cocks to feel that bright perfect flare of too-much-sensation, squeezing his eyes tight as his orgasm rolled over him and his vision flaring out. He must of blacked out because he came to laying out in the middle of the bed, Joe’s hands running over him and soothing over the skin. He’s briefly aware of being cleaned up, and soft kisses on his skin from the other. He mumbled an Okay out to them, because he was great, stated and limp. Tomorrow may bring hell into his body but worth it. Totally worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet Play???  
> I guess??  
> This is probably the weirdest thing I've written NSFW wise.

“Come sit up here with me.”

Andy was glad when the words fell from Joe’s mouth in a late night, lazy exhale, because he’d been kneeling on the floor for the past four hours, trying to get comfortable and for one, failing miserably. 

Sitting flat on his ass wasn’t an option, thanks to the long tail attached to a small metal plug inside him, and standing definitely wasn’t an option either rooted into the mindspace of the night. As uncomfortable as the floor was, he was well trained - Andy had been laying on the couch earlier in the day though. Watching some kind of show when Joe came in, the whispered Pet into his ear that had him sliding to the floor and looking up with nothing but trust when Joe slipped the collar around his neck. He’d thought there’d be more to it a little while later once he was fully situated, but…That wasn’t the case. This is the first time Joe’s talked to him in some odd hours, and Andy is happily taking it crawling up to the sofa, the wooden floor hurting his knees and hands, standing just long enough for him to flop himself down next to Joe, head falling into the taller man’s lap.

Joe let out a hum of contentedness as he ran his fingers through Andy’s hair, over, and over that made Andy breath out in his own form of being content. He never had to do it, never had to follow the whispered words if he didn’t want to. Either one of them could start it, and either one could end it with a snap. There’s been time’s Joe’s to exhausted to take the control Andy wants, and he makes it up to him later, the same way Andy’s been in no mood to play sometimes. He does his best to make it up to Joe the same way. He could still remember the first time he brought it up with Joe, and how scared he’d been about coming across as weird or strange or worse. His bedroom life had always been something he’d been afraid to share never getting far enough into a relationship to even try anything, but when Joe had expressed interest in the idea of bringing collars into their lives, and then when it left the bedroom more and more, Andy had brought up his own desires. Joe had been for it, always willing to try anything at least once, and they worked it out through time.

Joe had even gone so far as to buy Andy a custom made tail and a collar after he was used to the idea and they’d played around with it casually a few times. Andy hadn’t really been expecting anything, so it was a surprise for sure when Joe had come in one morning with a package, inconspicuous on the outside, and inside was a collar, lacy and soft against his fingers with a ring. He found himself oddly in love with it, and the other gifts tucked away inside.

“You’ve been a good pet today.” Joe whispered, carefully carding his fingers through Andy’s hair and starting him out of his thoughts. He hadn’t expected the other to say anything until he’d either fallen asleep, or dragged himself up and to bed himself and had Andy come along. Joe’s nails were moving down, causing him to shiver a little feeling the nails drag over bare skin on his arms, and back. “So good for me…” Andy’s fingers curled a little at the tone, the deeper feel his voice took that told Andy just what he was planning and yet, nothing at the same time. His fingers moved up, brushing over Andy’s hair again before grabbing his face, getting him to look up at the taller. “Can you go to bed and wait for me pet?” Andy nodded against his hand from where he was lying.

“Yes master.” He whispered and Joe grinned, pulling him up for a kiss, soft and gentle making Andy melt into his legs before the touch and kiss were gone. Andy followed the order given to him, moving into their back room. He wasn’t sure what he was suppose to do besides wait, so he flopped laying down on his side facing the door to their bedroom. He wondered what Joe planned tonight, resting his head on his arms and listening to the sounds through the house as Joe moved about. Joe came in after a while part of Andy wondered if he was just doing stuff to make the other wait on purpose just to see how long he would, smiling at Andy just laying out for him, waiting but not doing anything without orders. Joe slips his fingers into his hair scratching over them and Andy hums in content. “You’ve been so good for me today, listening so well….such a good pet.” He trailed his hands down the shoulders, tugging him a little and Andy complied climbing up to kneel in the bed looking up at Joe. The taller smiled, running his hands over the tattoos, over the familiar patterns and images that he’d memorized. He knew every tattoo, every inch of color on the others skin. Pressing into the words scribbled into the ship his words, making Andy whine deep in the back of his throat. He pulled away, and Andy stayed kneeling, but made a slight noise at the loss, Joe tugged at his jeans shoving them off with his boxers, and pulled his shirt off knowing really they were coming off anyway and tonight wasn’t a night to drag that out.

Andy eyed him and Joe nudged his way into the bed shoving the other over, and Andy flopped like he’d been laying before letting Joe sit up against the headboard in the bed now, leaning over to tug at the ring on his collar and pull him back up and over. Andy followed kneeling above Joe and looking at him. Joe tugged at the collar again, jerking his head.

“Look at you, just listening, following orders so well.” He laughed. “Such a good fucking pet…so well trained.” He ran his hand over Andy’s cheek getting the other to nuzzle into it happily, his thumb brushing the others lips, and Andy opened his mouth, bringing it into his mouth to bite at and suck in ways he knows drive Joe crazy. Joe watches him for a minute before he’s tugging him down to his dick. “Come on…” He whispered, and Andy followed gladly and eagerly, giving Joe what he wanted without being completely asked. Waiting to be free’d before slipping down between the other’s legs. Running his fingers up the thighs making Joe shudder. He licked over the other, teasing at first almost tentative licks up the base of his dick watching his face for reactions, before moving a hand up to wrap around him working him up into being fully hard and listening to the youngers stuttering breaths as Andy brought him into his mouth keeping one hand around him.

“Yeah.” Joe gasped, Andy looking up at him grey eyes bright blown with lust. Licking over him Andy’s mouth is on his cock again, tongue licking slowly up his shaft to pressing against the sensitive base of the head. “Fuck…such a good pet..that’s right… lick it… lick it for me…”  
Andy takes the head between his lips and hums appreciatively, his hands move down, gripping at Andy’s head the best he can, twisting into the hair the best he can roughly and bucking his hips. “Yes…that’s such a good pet..… so good…” Andy opens up and takes Joe fully into his throat, and the sight of him like that - eyes wide, mouth stretched around the base of his cock,- is almost too much for Joe. He thrusts up and Andy makes a noise, and Joe pulls him off, Andy rubs at his chin rubbing his own spit off and Joe grabs his face, roughly pulling him up into a kiss.

“What do you want?” He growled biting at the others chin getting him to gasp.

“You…I want you Master.” Andy begged, whimpering when Joe’s fingers slid down his sides gripping them hard, just on the edge of what he wanted.

“Want me to what?” He dug his fingers hard nails pushing into the soft skin, hard enough he knew they were painful and would bruise if the skin was visible, and Andy whimpered.

“To fuck me. Fuck me master please.” He grinned, shoving Andy away and moving out from under him pushing his face first into the bed. Andy went with it, pushing himself up as much as Joe allowed after a moment, to be on his hands and knees instead of ass up, and Joe dragged his nails down the sensitive sides watching his arms shudder with his body. He ran his tongue down tasting salt from sweat, Andy whimpered and he pulled away.

Carefully, Joe tugged on the base of the plug that held the tail, watching the other’s face for any discomfort. He’d honestly had to learn, and sadly it was the hard way at that. He’d been careful not to repeat that mistake again. Placing it aside, Joe leaned up over Andy to grab at the lube he’d left out on the nightstand, shakily smoothing some onto himself and giving a self-indulgent groan as he did so. Andy was watching him, half lidded eyes over his shoulder and already white knuckled on the pillow. His curls stuck to his forehead with sweat and pale face flushed. Joe pressed into him Andy moaned loudly and grabbed at his master’s arms, which were propping Joe up either side of Andy’s head now.

“Master please.” Andy whimpered, just barely, getting Joe to falter a little in his thrusts before the pace returned. Andy moaning and arching up into the thrusts the best he could in his position, and Joe shifting his hand away from supporting himself to shove him down. Andy took it, like he always did. Soft breathless cries and whimpers muffled into Joe’s arm as he clung to him. He wanted it, Joe knows he does. He hasn’t asked though, and he knows better. Biting into the pale shoulder getting Andy to make a high pitched cry nails digging into his arm almost painfully. The breathless pleas fumbled out between each thrust, not loud enough for Joe to catch over the heavy breathing and whimpers. He never reached down, never went to touch himself and Joe clenched his eyes shut. He’d done well, in everything tonight really. Joe rolled his hips, hitting that spot and getting Andy to let out these stuttered whines.

“I need.” Andy fumbled out, choking off right away nails digging into Joe’s wrists, more breathless pleas coming when he got his bearings back.

“You can cum.” He whispered and Andy sobbed finally given the consent he’d so badly needed, only lasting a second before he was following orders, like always. Shuddering under Joe’s grasp, and Joe fucked him through his orgasm. Thrusting into him as he cried trembling and sinking into the bed, Joe being the only thing to support him now before he was grunting, shoving his forehead hard into Andy’s back as he came himself. He could feel Andy breathing, as he came down. Harsh and fast against his face the rising and falling of his back. He was careful pulling away, keeping his hands on the other.

“You did so good tonight baby.” He whispered, kissing the others right below the collar neck, and spine running his hands up and down. Andy didn’t respond, but Joe didn’t really expect him to, running his hands over the other before climbing up. His feet took a second to find themselves before he was in there bathroom, digging around for one of their washcloths, rubbing at his face and shoving the curls out of his eyes to stumble back into their room. Andy hadn’t moved, but Joe hadn’t expected him to, slipping the collar off the other carefully without getting him to move and dropping it next to their other stuff on the night stand. He ran the washcloth over the other, slowly at first watching his body flinch at the sudden coolness on his hot skin, but he relaxed after a while and Joe cleaned him up the best he could. Morning would mean showers, and cleaning up the rest of the stuff, but he flopped into the bed knocking the nights off. Pulling Andy up into him and feeling the other grip at him wrapping around and Joe held him as close as he could kissing his face in the darkness of their room. Feeling the other relax into him he felt his own body respond relaxing as well.Running his hands up and down Andy’s back listening to him breath, falling into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andy calling joe daddy on accident one day and joe realizing he has a daddy kink.  
> This is the least NSFW one of them all.

“Yes Daddy.” Andy’s rolling his eyes before he even realizes what he said going wide and flushed in a split second, and Joe flushes along side him. Even in a sarcastic tone he’s a bit surprised on how that word made him feel and he’s coughing awkwardly grabbing his water. Pete’s looking at them smirking a little with his stupid face and Joe’s not fast enough to cut him off.

“I guess we know what goes on in your bedroom.” He teases, and Patrick groans rubbing at his face.

“One meal. Just one meal can’t be normal for us.” He whines, Andy’s slumping more and more into his seat and Joe’s pretty much feeling the same about now. For many reasons that are not going to be things he thinks about in the middle of dinner with his bandmates.

“Hey.” Pete points out. “Andy’s the one calling Joe Daddy at the dinner table, I’m just pointing out that there bringing up bedroom talk into real life.”

“We don’t even…in the bedroom.” Andy fumbles out, kicking Pete making the table jump a little and everything rattle on the table. Things kind of return to normal, minus Pete’s stupid fucking jokes here and there between conversations because he won’t let it go, not that anyone expected him to but at least it’s tone downed. He is glad to be getting away from that though, and back to their hotel room to get some sleep before tomorrow’s show. Nudging Andy in and locking the door behind them, and really by sleep he means he’s excited for hotel night because it’s the first one in three weeks and he’s excited to not only get laid but share a bed with Andy. Wrapping his hands around the other and pulling him close.

Andy laughs breathlessly, but he goes with it wrapping his arms around Joe’s neck the best he can and stumbling along into the room. Joe’s a little mad there in New York and it means four jackets to get off Andy, and himself really fumbling through them and the vest. Andy’s laughing the whole time but he keeps letting out these breathless hitches when Joe grinds his knee up and interrupts him so he let’s it be. Tugging at Andy’s belt before pausing when something catches his mind from earlier. Andy’s flushed, grey eyes looking up slightly confused breathing heavily and lips red from Joe getting in kisses between the clothes coming off and biting at them. It’s something he always likes to enjoy but not why he stopped.

“I…at dinner.” Andy frowns hands resting on Joe’s arms, but he waits. “Would you…fuck it. Would you call me Daddy again?” Realization comes to the others eyes, and Joe’s got a second of worry that Andy might not be all into that kind of bedroom talk. But he’s grinning, and nodding and Joe’s really glad, it might not work out like he thinks. He might not like it at all, and at least he got it out of his system but there’s only one way to learn.

The belt falls and Joe’s wiggling the other free of his stupid tight black jeans, worming a hand into his boxers and grinning when Andy’s arms tighten on his fingers digging in and he’s moaning knees bumping into Joe’s as he jerks him off, rubbing his thumb over the tip with in a way he knows drives the other crazy just to watch him shudder and whimper. “Daddy please.” Andy groans, and fuck he asked for it and he still wasn’t ready groaning himself and Andy’s smirking, nipping at his jaw like the little shit he is. He wonders for a second, tugging the others pants off, how many more times he can get Andy to beg him before the nights out.


	8. Not as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real banging here.

Their hands are on one another before they even get close to leaving to the bus, still backstage walking back with a few hours between soundcheck and the actual show and meet and greet. Tomorrow they have interviews, more interviews, and meet and greets. Then private shows and more meetings, this was the first time in a week they hadn’t had any of that stuff going on. Joe was wrapped around Andy before the drummer was even fully away from his kit, kissing his neck and dragging him towards the bus, like fuck he was gonna let the few seconds to just be with Andy for the first time in weeks just slip on by him. Andy had no complaints twisting their fingers together the best he could and the two stumbling to the bus laughing and kissing one another. Composing themselves outside the best they could since it was outside, and fans could sometimes see them depending on where they were hanging, waiting until they were close enough to be hidden by the bus’ to get there hands on one another again. 

Joe barely has the composure to type their code in, wondering if they could just fuck up against the outside of the bus and be alright without anyone saying anything or bothering them. Which he’s horny not stupid so he’s punching it in and dragging Andy up the steps into the living area with him being careful not to eat it while they come up into the room. 

He pulls Andy up pressing their mouths together and curling his hand around the back of the drummer's head walking him backwards until they bump up against the bus wall, Andy’s kissing him right back, hands sliding up his shirt and gripping his waist tight. He moves his hand down tugging on the basketball shorts the others wearing and Andy’s hand is on his arm making him pause.

“Anyone can walk in.” he gasps already breathing hard and Joe just leans forward biting the other’s lip and kissing him again. Like fuck if he cares right now about anyone walking in on them. 

“They should know better.” Joe hums, reaching down to tug the shorts off and going down with them being careful to get the others under shorts and underwear with them. Andy’s fingers are already sliding in his hair tugging impatiently, and Joe’s all for normally dragging it out and making Andy beg not letting him get away with this, but he has no idea the next time the two of them will have a moment alone and he’s not wasting it. He wraps his hand around the others dick, looking up at his flushed face, grey eyes looking down at him through his eyelashes and grins bringing the other into his mouth.

Andy’s head snaps back, and Joe can hear the crack it makes against the bus wall, his knee jerking out to hit Joe in the chest and fuck it hurts like a bitch. He’s pulling back grabbing his chest and Andy’s curled up lowering down slowly and holding his head. “Fuck fuck.” Joe gasps rubbing at his chest and Andy’s groaning softly arms wrapped around his head holding it. “Fuck babe you okay?” He belatedly asked because that was not a noise that should of been made by someone’s head. Andy doesn’t respond making a noise and not much else and Joe’s worry bumps up a notch. “Andy?” The drummer makes a noise again, a soft curse under his breath now. 

“I think I just gave myself a concussion.” He groans and Joe’s climbing up from the bus floor to the small fridge, there’s an ice pack shoved away in the freezer behind frozen vegan meals and Joes hot pockets, they never used it but it was Darth Vader and Pete threw it into the bus one day with no explanation and it always ended up with them on tour now like a charm just in case and he was glad for it now. He moves back over crouching down to press it to the spot Andy’s holding and the other helps him out holding it there. It’s a while later of just sitting there holding an ice pack and Joe’s thighs start to hurt so sits slowly looking at the other and wondering what else he can do to help. 

“You alright babe?” He mumbles after a little while longer, when Andy hasn’t uncurled from himself, he’s pretty sure the entire mood of where they were going tonight was over and done with. Not that he’s upset considering Andy just brained himself on the bus wall and he only had a second of debate about asking to resume what they were doing but knows better, because concussions and sex didn’t go together despite how much he wants it. Andy hasn’t responded so Joe just keeps talking figuring it might help a little. “You know...this is the first time my dick sucking skills gave someone a concussion.” Joe says and Andy laughs, groaning a second after but it’s worth it, he thinks for a minute wondering what else to do, what else he can do to fix this. “Probably should get pants on you and get you laying down?” Andy hums, and shifts his arms away from his head, climbing up slowly he’s stumbling and Joe catches his arm. He makes Andy rest against him crouching down and tugging his pants up slowly making sure they're all on and adjusted right before taking him over to the couch. 

Andy flops down on the bus couch groaning and holding the ice pack to his head again and Joe shushes him, turning the lights on the bus off because he knows by now what helps a headache. He wonders if he should actually get medical in here just to make sure, but he figures he’ll wait and see how Andy’s feeling in a little while. Normally he’d sit down by his head like they do when the others sick. Run the fingers through there hair and talk while something plays on tv, but he sits slowly down by the others legs drugging them into his lap before running his hands over Andy’s ankles and rubbing his thumb into the bone there while Andy just lays, eyes closed. He figures it’s better than just leaving him laying on the couch alone. 

“Maybe we should get you a helmet.” Joe comments after a long while and Andy flips him off but he’s grinning from where he can see his face, so Joe just laughs. “We could pad the walls of the bus, I could also give you less wonderful blowjobs. Easily prevented.” He gestures around and Andy kicks him in the side slightly the best he can making Joe laugh again.


End file.
